


The Wrong Kind of Tail

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Convention, Dom!Cas, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Sub!Dean, Sub!jimmy, implied - Freeform, talk but no scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Jimmy gets offended when something he wanted to buy at the convention wasn't quite what he expected.





	The Wrong Kind of Tail

**Author's Note:**

> A little DCJ Ficlet based on something I was told at a con recently. 
> 
> So i guess this doesn't actually as a writing prompt, but apparently i only ever posted it on tumblr so, i'm adding it to the list

Jimmy dropped into a chair beside his brother with a pout. Dean sauntered after him, shaking his head and holding back a smile.

Cas stared at them, his eyes squinting at them suspiciously.  
  
Pointedly looking away, Jimmy glared at the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Dean dropped a multitude of bags next to Cas’s chair and pulled over another to sit down close to both of his boyfriends. Leaning over, he gave Cas a soft kiss.  
  
“How’ve sales been, babe?”  
  
“Slow,” Cas admitted ruefully. He might be the brains behind the outfit – in other words, he wrote and drew the comics at his table, though he had no qualms with asking for their outside perspectives when he hit a creative block – but it was Dean and Jimmy who sold them. Their natural charm drawing in customers in a way Cas simply couldn’t.  
  
But they’d been working hard all weekend and he couldn’t say no when his boyfriends decided they wanted to explore and see what the con had to offer.  
  
Neither Cas nor Jimmy had ever gone to a con before, though Dean was familiar with them. In fact, it had been Dean’s idea for Cas to try selling his books at cons – an idea Cas had made sure to reward him for - and had picked this small, local one as a way to ease the brothers into it. It wasn’t their usual fare, to say the least, so Cas had to admit to a curiosity of his own. But he hadn’t been brave enough to venture out from behind his table much further than his neighbors - a feeling of obligation tying him down to it, despite the fact that he knew he had nothing to worry about if either Dean or Jimmy (or both) were holding down the fort while he was gone.  
  
Still, none of that explained why Jimmy seemed so upset. As far as Cas had known, he’d been having a wonderful time. So something must have happened on their walkabout.

“What’s wrong with Jimmy?” Cas asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Dean snorted and Jimmy’s head snapped to him. Cas hadn’t thought it possible, but Jimmy actually scowled harder. Dean lost it then, his laughter breaking free.  
  
“Dean, Jimmy, I don’t like being kept in the dark,” Cas ground out, crossing his own arms over his chest in an echo of his brother.

“Okay, okay, so… get this… you know how Jimmy’s been sayin’ he wants to get himself a set of ears and a tail?” Dean said after calming down enough to get a word out. Cas nodded slowly. “Well, okay. We found a vendor who sold some gorgeous ones, right?”  
  
“I take it the two of you bought some, then?” Cas offered, not entirely sure where Dean could be going with this. If they’d gotten what they’d wanted, why did Jimmy look so upset?  
  
“Well, we were gonna, right? Until Jimmy realized the tails were all a bit…  _different_  then he was expecting and he took offense,” Dean hedged.  
  
“Different how?”  
  
“I still can’t believe it! They sold  _handcuffs,_  Cas! Y’know the kind. And collars and leashes… but their tails! They were all  _wrong_!”Jimmy finally spoke, making emphatic gestures as he talked.  
  
Dean started laughing again. “So Jimmy finds one he likes, right? And he turns it over and over with this confused look on his face - you know how adorable he looks when he’s confused - and finally asks the sales lady ‘ _How does it attach?_ ’”  
  
“It was a perfectly reasonable question!” Jimmy protested, angling forward in his seat.   
  
“So the sales lady proceeds to demonstrate – “  
  
“She  _what_? Right  _there?_!” Cas’s eyes widened as disbelief swept through him.  
  
Dean stared at Cas with his mouth gaping open. “Jesus!  You too? Holy shit, guys, this is a family friendly con! They’re not gonna sell that kinda stuff here!”  
  
“But they had handcuffs,” Cas pointed out, remembering what Jimmy said.  
  
Jimmy nodded. “And floggers.”  
  
Cas blinked and turned to his brother. “Wait, floggers?”  
  
“Yeah, pretty good ones too. Not some cheap ass costume pieces,” Jimmy answered.  
  
“Did you – ?”  
  
“Of course I did!” Jimmy answered, drawing himself up to his full height proudly. He dug it out of one of the many bags Dean had brought back with them after a quick look around to make sure no one could see what he held in his hand.

Cas took it, humming happily as he inspected it. Jimmy had been right. It was good quality and he couldn’t help imagining all sorts of scenes he’d be able to use the flogger in. On Dean especially…

“Knew you’d like that,” Jimmy snickered, drawing Cas’s attention back to the present.

Dean was staring at them both, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

He’d been imagining it too.

A customer approached and Dean turned away to greet them. Cas leaned in closer to Jimmy, keeping his voice low so as not to scare their customer away.

“All joking aside, are you all right?” Cas’s fingers itched to take Jimmy in his arms and soothe him but he couldn’t. Not here. Not so publicly.

He settled for laying a hand over Jimmy’s forearm, with a silent promise for more later.

“Cas, it was horrible,” Jimmy whined. “I got my hopes up. They were all so beautiful but none of them had butt plugs. They actually wanted me to pin it to my clothes!  _My clothes_! And she didn’t think I was serious when I said I wasn’t planning on  _wearing_ any…”

“Don’t worry, Jimmy. We’ll find you a proper tail, complete with a butt plug, once we get home. A reward for your forward thinking.” Cas rubbed his thumb surreptitiously along Jimmy’s arm as he spoke.

It was Jimmy’s turn to flush, all his upset having drained away and excitement setting in with Cas’s promise.

“God, I can’t wait…” Jimmy breathed.

Cas smiled indulgently. He was looking forward to the end of the con when they could celebrate their success without the worry of their neighbors overhearing them. With that, and how busy they’d been, he hadn’t been able to properly take care of his boys for the last three days.

He couldn’t wait to get home, where he could surprise Jimmy and Dean with the gifts he’d secretly gotten them after talk lately had turned to kinkier things than they normally did.

Yes, Cas was _really_ looking forward to this. He had a feeling it would be a night for  _all_  of them to remember.


End file.
